


Week Three: Pretty Guardian Sailor Earth

by waterkat33



Series: Fic A Week: 2015 [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Mamoru Chiba, Gen, I'm tagging this with Endymion/Serenity but it's kinda back-ground implied, which is to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterkat33/pseuds/waterkat33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoko said that Tuxedo Mask takes the place of Sailor Earth because only females can be Sailor Scouts.  What if there was a Sailor Earth instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Three: Pretty Guardian Sailor Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Um I'm kinda playing fast and loose with SM canon, but I figure nothing I do can be worse than Crystal. I tried to find a Female equivalent to "Mamoru", but ended up just leaving it because I couldn't find one. All mistakes are mine and spell check's, because I have no beta.

"Endymion," She sobbed out like she always had.  Over and over in Mamoru's mind, in her dreams.  She wished it wasn't so fuzzy, that she could see beyond the long hair and the tears, that she knew why this girl, this always crying girl, haunted her dreams.  Who was Endymion?  Why had he caused her so much pain?

When the dreams changed she was confused but grateful.  It raised the question what was the Imperial Silver Crystal?  Then Mamoru woke up in the middle of the night to find that rather than being in her bed she was dressed in an absurd costume and cape, not terribly unlike what the infamous Sailor V wore in a color scheme of reds and blacks with the odd silver glint of armor, on a roof top near a store that had been recently robbed.  There were jewels glimmering in her hands, jewels that sparkled in every variation of every shade of light under the sun, jewels that certainly didn't belong to her.  There was also the knowledge that none of these where the Imperial Silver Crystal and then her perspective shifted from what was the Imperial Silver Crystal to where could she find it?  She believed in fate and destiny and obviously fate had a plan that Mamoru would be dragged into whether she liked it or not.

Returning the jewelry was tricky work, but she couldn't just leave it lying around.  She thought of sneaking back into the stores, but she doubted she would escape without being caught.  A part of her knew what she was doing, but it wasn't the conscious part.  In the end Mamoru wiped the jewels down as carefully as possible, stuck them in a bag, and sent them to the police.  One piece of jewelry refused to leave.  A pocket watch.  It was shaped like a sun or perhaps a many pointed star, and inlaid in the watch was the picture of a moon rising through its phases.  The moon was made of a strange shimmering golden crystal.  Sometimes when Mamoru stared at the watch she felt fuzzy, like her body was the wrong shape, that she was somebody else and Mamoru was a lie, and in these moments her dreams and her memories felt like they were at her fingertips converging into a stream of truth that she hadn't quite reached.

Mamoru's costume changed the night she met Sailor Moon.  It was thicker, a more protective leather base, there was more armor gleaming, it attached around her ear and over a corner of her forehead, her cape had become longer, flaring out bright and dramatic in all the ways a hero should but a cat burglar probably shouldn't.  It was so flashy and ridiculous and all Mamoru wanted was to go home and sleep and pretend that she didn't have this weird one with nature connection that equaled out to dressing up in scandalous outfits and rifling through jewelry stores in the middle of the night.  She still had to go to school and pretend to be a normal citizen in the morning anyways.  Sailor Moon's supersonic cry was surprising but not in such a way that she felt any less inclined to actual go help her.  Mamoru had to handle her weirdness on her own; this sailor moon chick seemed to have a talking cat.  The headache wouldn't be worth it though.  When the monster was down Mamoru sent a ripple of energy through the earth, not enough to injure but enough to get her attention.  "Stop crying, you can defeat her Sailor Moon."  Mamoru figured that the girl would just punch the thing in the face and go home; it was what she would do.  Instead Sailor Moon gathered power, natural power with a grasp that Mamoru had struggled to attain on her own, and sent it through her tiara against the monster.  For a moment Mamoru was suffocating under the strength of that power as it hummed all around and through her, pure moonlight.  A fuzzy affection that wasn't quite her own rose in response.

"I supposed I won't find the Imperial Silver Crystal tonight," She spoke when there was nothing left but dust, "Though I may have found something just as interesting in its place."  In a moment of weakness, Mamoru let out her dramatic side, leaping onto a light post and then away to the awed murmurings of Sailor Moon.

That night the dreams were hazy but much less fuzzy and Mamoru reassured herself that though finding the Imperial Silver Crystal was important, perhaps it was okay to put it on the back burner for now.  Somebody had to watch out for that poor girl, keep her safe, somebody who had to live in both worlds as well.  A cat couldn't understand.  Mamoru could and would.  Perhaps not with her fists, Sailor Moon had to be able to stand on her own, but as tonight proved her words would be heard and she would give every word she could to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Comments would be lovely.


End file.
